I Will Not Kiss Chad Dylan Cooper!
by IHeartChadpay
Summary: This story is a response to ohhMOONshoesPOTTER’s 'Green Eggs and Ham' challenge! Sonny tries her hardest not to kiss Chad but.....she fails. DUH!
1. Not In That Scene

**I Will Not Kiss Chad Dylan Cooper**

Chapter 1: Not In That Scene

_**A/N:**__** I think **_**ohhMOONshoesPOTTER's challenge is** _**cute so I must do it! Hehe I hope you like!!!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Nope....dont own :[**_

----------------------------

"You wanted to see me Marshall?" Sonny said entering his office with her usual sunny smile.

"Yes Sonny have a seat." Marshall said and Sonny listened. "I talked to Mr. Condor for you and he agrees to let you have you're own album and wants you to promote it asap!"

"Really? Wow! "I've been trying to talk to him for months! Thank you thank you thank you!" Sonny said jumping out of her seat, running to hug him.

"Anything for you Sonny. Now he really loves your song Kiss and Tell and wants it to be your first single so we are thinking of shooting a video next week." He said as they released from their hug.

"That soon? This is so surreal! There has to be a catch!" Sonny giggled excitedly.

"Theres no catch...." Marshall said playing with his fingers nervously.

Sonny's smiled dropped. Marshall always did that when he was lying. "Oh no....what is it?" Sonny said plopping in a seat.

"It's not that bad..." Marshall said gaining a "well?" look from Sonny. "You know in this song how you talk about a boyfriend?"

"Yeah.." Sonny said nodding slowly.

"Well Mr. Condor has the perfect person in mind." He said wincing, awaiting her reaction.

Sonny shrugged, not getting what the big deal was. "What could possibly make me mad about Mr. Condor picking someone to be my....." Sonny said aloud finally realized the catch. The catch that had 3 names.

--------------------------

"You want him to do what now?" Sonny asked as she looked back and forth between the photographer and Chad.

"Put his arms around your waist. You know, like a cute little hug." The photographer said looking away from his camera before taking another shot.

"Don't you think that's a little too.....personal?" Sonny said crossing her arms uncomfortably then looking to Chad for help.

"What's the matter Sonny? Afraid that one hug from Chad Dylan Cooper will have you confessing your love for me?" Chad smirked cockily stepping closer to her.

"You wish Chad! I was just saying that because the thought of you touching me made me want to...."

"Melt?"

"No. Barf."

"Um hello? There's a photoshoot going on here now let's focus." The photographer said walking towards them.

"Sorry." Sonny said with a shy smile, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Now Sonny," He said putting his hands on her shoulder. "This photoshoot is just like acting. You must act like you and Chad are together in order for this to go smoothly or Mr. Condor will have my head." He said walking back to his spot behind the camera.

"Why does he have to be the guy in my album cover AND video?"

"You may not like him but you have to admit, everyone else does. It's good publicity! Now show that pretty smile of yours and get next to Chad."

Sonny nodded and walked over to Chad. "This is only a one time thing so don't get too happy." She said looking up at him.

"You're telling the wrong person."

Sonny rolled her eyes as Chad slid his arms around her skinny little waist. "I so can't wait for this to be over." Sonny lied through her smiling teeth as the camera flashed.

-----------------------

"Absolutely not!" Sonny protested crossing her arms boldly.

"Please Sonny! You don't want people to think you're a diva again do you?" The director said through his megaphone as he sat.

"I don't care. I am NOT kissing Chad. Ever!" Sonny said looking at Chad disgustingly.

"This song is called Kiss and Tell. Chad is the boyfriend in this video. You have to kiss him."

"I don't have to do anything! I will quit before I ever have to kiss him!" Sonny said stomping her foot proudly.

"Ha! You're just afraid that you'll fall for me like all my other co-stars." Chad said strolling over to her.

"I thought we were past that Chad." She said with a snarl, crossing her arms.

"Well since you chicken-ed, or should i say pig-ed, out last time it begins again." He smirk causing Sonny to scoff.

"Oh please! If I kissed you I would so not fall in love with you." Sonny said poking his chest.

"Really Sonny? Really?"

"Yes! Really!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine! I will!

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Go...." Sonny began to say but was cut off by Chad's lips crashing down to hers. Her eyes widened at the sudden contact but slowly closed as she melted into the kiss. Her hands somehow made their way to Chad's neck and his pulled her closer to him. When they broke apart, Sonny looked up at him with a blush filling her cheeks.

"That was great guys but could you do it on camera this time?"

------------------

_**Short and sweet! Just how I like em! LOL! But I hope you liked it! Please review!**_


	2. Not In A Dream

**I Will Not Kiss Chad Dylan Cooper!**

Chapter 2: Not In A Dream

_**A/N:**__** Thank you for all the reviews! Hope you guys like this one just as much too!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Nope....still don't own.**_

-------------------------

"Chad? What are you doing here?" Sonny said when she saw Chad standing in the doorway of her dressing room.

"Thought I'd just stop by and give you these." Chad said pulling a bouquet of roses from behind his back.

Sonny smiled brightly as she took the flowers out of his hands. "Aw! They're so beautiful......what did you do Chad?" Sonny said, her cheerful face quickly turning sour.

"Can't a guy be nice once in a while?" Chad said strolling into her dressing room, making himself comfortable on the sofa.

"A guy? Yeah. You? Not so much." Sonny said as she followed him.

"Funny little Sonny. See that's why I like you." Chad said folding his hands behind his head.

Sonny rolled her eyes, sitting next to Chad. "You're being too.....not like Chad. Did you put super glue on Zora's chair again?"

"No."

"Break apart Tawni's lipstick?"

"Nope."

"Prank call Nico and Grady?"

"Who and What?"

Sonny groaned in frustration, putting a hand on her forehead. "You're Chad. You don't do anything nice for no reason."

"Ouch." Chad said holding a hand to his heart in mock hurt. "It hurts me that you fell that way but me being here proves you wrong."

"I must be daydreamng in Miss Bitterman's class again. Let me guess, you came here to tell me you've been madly in love with me ever since I stepped foot into this studio." Sonny stood up, putting up air quotes with her fingers.

"Um....." Chad said as he stood up too, nervously fidgeting with his shirt.

Sonny let out a long, high pitched laughter as she looked at Chad. "Now I know I'm dreaming. It never seemed this real before though but I'll play along."

"But Sonny I...."

"I know, you love me. And I love you too but I would never admit that to you and real life! Could you imagine!" Sonny continued laughing as Chad stepped closer with a smirk coming to his face. "You'd be too proud and have that stupid smirk on your face. Kind of like you do now......"

Sonny's laughter died down when she realized her and Chad were only inches apart. "I'm not dreaming am I?" She said in a whisper as she looked up at him.

"Nope."

"I knew that." Sonny laughed nervously, slapping Chad's shoulder. "I was just messing with you, just like how you're messing with me. Are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

"Just shut up and kiss me." He smiled leaning down, placing a gentle kiss on her hot pink lips. Sonny deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Finally glad she admitted the truth to him......sort of.

Sonny broke the kiss when her name was being called. It sounded like it was far away but was getting closer and closer........

--------------

"Sonny!" She heard a voice pop her out her current daydream. She sat up in her chair and looked into the eyes of Miss Bitterman. "Daydreaming is not going to help you pass the English test." Miss Bitterman scolded then turned back to the chalkboard.

Sonny sighed, resting her head on her cheek. She tried to pay attention but the same daydream kept filling her head. She smiled to herself, as she drifted off into what happened just yesterday. She is _so_ going to fail.

--------------

_**That was weird. If you're confused Sonny was daydreaming about what happened between her and Chad the day before. Corny? Great? You tell me!**_


End file.
